


Why All the Dog Collars?

by GingerAnn



Series: GingerAnn Challenges Herself [12]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27530008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAnn/pseuds/GingerAnn
Summary: Whenever you lose an item (like a sock), it ends up in your soulmates’ possession somehow.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: GingerAnn Challenges Herself [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996009
Comments: 6
Kudos: 101





	Why All the Dog Collars?

Clint knocked on the door to Steve’s apartment. Steve was down in the gym with Natasha, so Clint knew Bucky would be alone. 

Bucky opened the door, giving Clint a critical look.

“Uh. Hi. I… I just wanted… Here,” Clint said holing out the dog tags.

Bucky took them from Clint.

“These are mine,” Bucky said after a minute or so.

“Yeah. Yeah, they are,” Clint said.

“Where did you get them?”

“Showed up one day.”

“You’re my soulmate,” Bucky whispered.

“Uh. Yeah. I guess. I mean…”

“Why all the dog collars?”

“What?”

“I have six dog collars. And that’s just what showed up since I escaped Hydra,” Bucky said.

“Oh. I have a dog. I am not good at keeping track of his collars. Or leashes. Or toys.”

“Or arrows. Or pens. You’re not too bad with phones. Only got two of those.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://gingerann.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter.](https://twitter.com/GingerAnn23)


End file.
